ATF Puppy Tales
by retirw
Summary: When an old friend comes to visit one of Vin's deep dark secrets is brought to everyones attention


They aren't mine I can't afford the grocery bill much less the insurance premiums.

_If it's in italics it's thoughts. _/Between backslashes it's telepathy or a close cousin./

* * *

Puppy Tales

Most of ATF Team 7 sat or stood around their regular table in the back of the saloon. Vin and Ezra were playing a hard fought game of pool at the closest table. Just relaxing it was late Friday afternoon. As usual Buck was hitting on Inez every time she came in range.

Chris glanced up as the outer door opened and a stunning golden haired woman entered. Short golden curls and elegant features she was totally feminine yet gave the impression of well conditioned muscle. There was none of the pseudo-male body builder to her just a smooth grace. Chris smiled to himself. _No harm in admiring._ The woman studied the room a long moment before she smiled and headed in their direction. Chris stiffened slightly. _Damn, green eyes too. She must be one of Buck's ladies._ He sighed regretfully.

Passing the pool table she crooned "Hey Stud Puppy," in a husky whisper. A palm brushed familiarly across the seat of Tanner's worn jeans.

"Gross," JD muttered when Vin exhaled tequila out his nose and on to the pool table.

"That appeared painful, Mr. Tanner," Ezra chortled and offered the gasping man a handful of napkins.. Vin spun around. Chris smiled widely at the horrified look in Tanner's eyes when he caught sight of his team mates wicked grins.

"Stud Puppy?" Buck teased. Tear filled eyes attempted to glare menacingly.

"Tanner are you OK?" The strange woman asked in concern.

"I'se fine," Vin coughed "Whatcha doin' in Denver?"

"Visiting family," the blond answered.

"Yah got some what'll claim yah?" Vin snorted.

"A few," she answered with a smile. "Now how have you been?" she asked.

"Good, I'se good," Vin smiled faintly. "Let me introduce mah team. Big fella wit tha beard's Josiah Sanchez, Nathan Jackson, JD Dunne, Chris Larabee and this here is Ezra Standish," Vin introduced the men.

"Hey what about me?" Buck scowled.

"Buck Wilmington's tha one wit the animal maggotism," Vin smiled sweetly.

"Magnetism, Junior," Buck growled before smiling widely at the woman in a flirtaous manner. "And who might you be beautiful lady?"

"Fellers this here is Lt. Sydney Treherne," Vin seemed to relax.

"It's Captain now Tanner," Sydney corrected.

"Captain now don' that shine," Vin congratulated.

"How about dinner?" Sidney offered.

"Sure, see ya'll later," Vin picked up his jacket and started to follow his friend out.

"Walking out on us just like that?" Buck teased.

"Sydney's got mostly better manners than you and she's a might easier on the eyes," Vin smirked.

"Have a good time ...Stud Puppy," Chris smirked. Intent looks took in the blush as Vin turned bright red.

"It must be a quite interesting tale you acquiring that particular appellation," Ezra noted mischievously.

"It's certainly quite a ...**tail**," Sydney laughed.

"Don't make me kill yah, Treherne," Vin warned.

"So you haven't told your friends Bunny?" she smirked. Tanner turned white, flipped the woman onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry and stalked out of the saloon. "Nice ass, Tanner," Sydney calmly patted the seat of the tight jeans. "Don't you think so?" she asked Inez as they passed.

"Aw Hell!" Vin spluttered pushing his way through the doors. Vin's oh so loyal team mates almost trampled each other getting to the door. Erupting into the parking lot they broke into laughter.

"Dammit Sydney get yer cold fingers offen mah ass," Vin protested as he headed for his motorcycle.

"You should have worn some drawers you have a hole in your jeans right here," she smirked and winked at the chortling Buck. A quick shrug and Sydney landed on her feet. Very shortly the pair rode out on the Harley. A very flustered Tanner yelped as they reached the corner.

"Vin squealed like a girl," JD laughed.

"Bunny?" Nathan shook his head.

"Stud Puppy!" Buck snorted.

"Makes a manner wonder what our boy has been up to?" Josiah mused.

"Our quiet friend has hidden depths," Ezra smiled.

"Fine looking woman," Chris sighed softly.

7777777

Sydney was meeting Vin at a local buffet for lunch before she had to leave. The rest of the guys were tagging along they all wanted to say good-bye to Tanner's flamboyant self styled big sister.

"I thought you said you were never going to... how was that now, expose your delicate digestive system to the swill that was served here. Something about hog troughs and feeding the swine," Nathan teased Ezra as they got out of Josiah's suburban.

"Dr. Jackson under any other circumstance you could not provide a large enough remuneration for me to enter the establishment. On this occasion I feel the floor show will more than make up for the menu," Ezra responded with a little boy grin.

"What entertainment? They got a floorshow now?" Buck asked in interest.

"No, Mr. Wilmington I was referring to Capt. Treherne's efforts to teach Mr. Tanner why he is fortunate in being an only child," Ezra's grin flashed and the dimples appeared.

"I think Vin's nose is still burning from that tequila," Chris chuckled.

"It was an enlightening evening to say the least," Ezra smirked.

7777777

They entered the restaurant to find Vin and Sydney waiting for them. Soon everyone was seated at a table. Those who picked the buffet headed for the steam tables. The restaurant was packed the lunch hour was in full swing. This restaurant was a favorite of the local office workers. Waves were exchanged with several groups from the federal building.

Elliot from the range walked over to greet Sydney. "Hey LT," He smiled widely. "It's Captain now Sargent Elliot," Sydney corrected. "It's civilian now," Elliot returned. "You here visiting Soft Foot?" Elliot asked.

"I was in town for my sister's wedding. Thought I'd look up the Vin while I was at it," Sydney explained.

"Its been good seeing you," Elliot smiled and went back to his own table that was next to a couple of tables down.

"Now are you going to tell us how come you call Vin, Stud Puppy?" Buck coaxed.

"Sorry I promised Bunny I wouldn't tell," Sydney smiled.

7777777

"Lucky girl," a woman sighed as she passed with a group of friends.

"That's a lot of prime beef at that table," another woman agreed.

"Um, um I wouldn't kick anyone of those boys out of my bed, girlfriend," another voice chimed in. Buck obviously preened at the comments.

"You take the rogue. Me I want the one with the hair," the first woman offered. Vin flushed and ducked his head.

"Oh but I wanted that one," a fourth woman blurted.

"There's eight of us, seven of them. I'll share," Vin's admirer offered with a giggle.

"Their all mine ladies," Sydney laughed.

"I can dream," one of the women sighed as they walked away.

7777777

"Junior you ought to take'm up on it," Buck teased. "You could learn something," he smirked.

"Shut up Bucklin," Vin hissed as he stood up to head for the salad bar.

"Boy's probably still a virgin as shy as he is," Buck huffed loudly. Elliott had a choking fit as the words carried to him.

"You burnt?" Nathan asked worriedly noting the spilled coffee.

"No just went down the wrong way," Elliott coughed. "I don't imagine Bunny does threesomes any more," he laughed. "Don't let those blushes and aw shucks ma'am's fool you," Elliot grinned wickedly. "Stud Puppy pulled off some wild ones".

"Stud Puppy!" Chris huffed.

"ANY MORE?" JD's eyes widened as the comment sank in. Brilliant color flooded Vin's face.

"Elliott shut up!" Vin snarled.

"Tell me!" Buck pleaded.

"Oh Bunny there was still a private back then. A scrawny seventeen, arms and legs all over the place. His legs looked like toothpicks stuck in marshmallows when he wore shorts and sneakers. Vin met him a lady," Avery smirked at the attention he was drawing not only team seven but many employees at the federal building.

"I'll shootcha and Bucklin both," Vin snarled.

"She had all this black curly hair, big blue eyes. Whitman introduced them," Elliott smiled as he reminisced.

"Nobody'd convict me be justifiable homicide," Vin growled faintly.

"She was 25 or so," Avery continued.

"Junior likes older women," Buck teased.

"Oh she taught him a few things," Elliot was keeping a close eye on the fuming tracker. "The boy was snorting and pawing, charging the fences". Grins were exchanged as Vin's eyes held desperation.

"Vin was jumpy as all get out one Friday night. Seems like Morgain that was the girl's name was inviting a 'friend' over to join in the ...festivities," Elliott continued his story.

"And a good time was had by all," Ezra drawled.

"You were how damn old?" Chris demanded.

"Whitman and I got a call at 0300 from the MP's," Elliott laughed. Vin charged only to be tripped by Chris. Josiah simply sat down on him to hold him in place.

"Go on brother," Josiah urged.

"MP's," JD whispered in amazement.

"Yeah it seems Bunny there got picked up for indecent exposure".

"Ah had a towel," Vin's muffled voice protested.

"It was a hand towel Runt," Elliot countered.

"Nothin' was hangin' out," Vin countered.

"Of course not it was 15 below zero," Avery laughed.

"What was Mr. Tanner's explanation for his inadequate public dress?" Ezra asked with a wide smile.

"Turned out Vin's new friend became offended and wouldn't allow him to have his clothes. Fearing for his virtue and his skinny Tehas butt he skedaddled," Elliott laughed.

"Weren't like that," Vin's muffled voice protested yet again.

"Then how was it?" Chris demanded.

"Ah hell! I got ta Morgain's and we was startin' to get friendly. Then she went and let Cedric in," Vin growled at this point even his fingers had blushed.

"Cedric huh, guess you weren't man enough for her," Buck teased.

"Thought she'd invited her pal Beth over. I weren't ready fer Cedric. NO WAY!" Vin shook his head.

"He tried to jump you did he," Josiah frowned.

"Damn straight, I still got tha scar," Vin growled.

"Scar!" Buck's smile faded.

"I weren't that damn hard up so I said thanks but no thanks. Cedric come a chargin'. Shit Chris he had over 50#s on me," Vin's drawl was thick as the words poured out.

"Cedric was a 180#'s of English Mastiff," Avery put in manfully trying to stiffle his laughter.

"It weren't funny. I cleared 10' a chain link wit' barbed wire on top a that wit' Cujo chomping at mah ass." Vin almost wailed. Chris collapsed gasping for air as the laughter set in. "So there's two brayin Jack Asses in MP uniforms waitin' fer me ta climb down. 'Rested me fer indecent exposure, trespassin' and not havin' no ID," Vin spluttered.

Josiah stood up and sank down in his chair sniggering deeply.

"Ah do declare Mistah Tannah," Ezra's southern drawl was thick. "What occurred next?" he demanded.

"They called Whitman and me. Then we hauled his skinny mangled ass to the infirmary for stitches," Elliot snorted.

"They gived me a lady doctor too," Vin complained. "She laughed".

"I think he did it," JD voice raised in concern.

"What?" Buck asked distractedly.

"I think he killed Chris," JD voice raised.

"Can some one die laughing?" Ezra seemed fascinated by the possibility.

"Breath," Nathan jerked Larabee up and swatted his solar plexus. Finally Chris gasped.

"Damn Cowboy you out Bucked Buck." Chris gasped.

"That's my boy," Buck grinned proudly. "Was she worth it?" he asked.

"They always are," Vin smiled sheepishly as he turned to go to the buffet. Clapping filled the air from the amused by-standers. Vin blushed and bowed before sauntering off.

"Scruffy no account Texan," Buck grinned. _Thank you God for sending that boy. I haven't seen Chris laugh like this since Adam died. _

* * *

This story is based on a true event. The names have been changed to protect the guilty. 


End file.
